A Song in the Wind
by BeeJang
Summary: New darkness covered Middle Earth. The strong souls from the twins of Lorien are needed. Will Glorfindel save his love one? AU, GlorfindelOC Romance, featuring the elves, Aragorn, Gandalf, etc.
1. A Song in the Wind

Hello everybody and thanks for clicking my story. This is Glorfindel's romance featuring our favorite elves, Aragorn, Gandalf, etc. Oh well, my OCs too. She is Mary Sue, yes, sorry to say that but however, I will try not to mention Sue's character too much in later chapter.  
  
I must say sorry for all the errors you found. English is not my mother language. I never own Lotr characters, I only wish I could. They belong to Master Tolkien.  
  
************************************  
  
A Song in the Wind  
  
Chapter 1 : A Song in the Wind  
  
************************************  
  
The soft wind touched the tall figure that wandering slowly in the golden wood. The warm sun played upon the golden hair of the Elven lord. His fair face was weary but relieved. He finally made his way to Lorien.  
  
Glorfindel enjoyed the beauty of the wood. Many years had passed but the everlasting beauty of Lorien was still there with the eternal golden light.  
  
Asfaloth's alarm turned Glorfindel's attention from the surrounding to the blonde elf in front of him.  
  
"You can go no further!" The rich voice of the elf said just the time the arrow fitted to the bow.  
  
Glorfindel did not move but just stared at the blonde elf in gray tunic. The smile planted his face. This Lorien elf did his duty well.  
  
"Not even me," Glorfindel said with the deep clear voice like a music but full authority of the Elven lord.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, please forgive me," The blonde elf lowered his bow and bent this head at once.  
  
"Don't worry, Haldir of Lorien," Glorfindel stated the name of the elf in front of him and was about to laugh with the confused look at Haldir's face. Haldir was amazed why the Elven lord liked Glorfindel could remember him who was just a march warden. "I remember you well, Haldir, when you were young, I was the one who taught you this archery, right?"  
  
"I don't think you can remember. That was more than three millenniums ago and you never come back to Lorien again."  
  
"But I never forget you at last," Glorfindel laughed, "so now, can you let me go to see your Lord and Lady?"  
  
"Of course, my lord, please follow me," said Haldir before leading Glorfindel deep inside the Golden wood.  
  
************************************  
  
"O Glorfindel, with pleasure to see you here in the Golden wood again," Celeborn warmly greeted Glorfindel.  
  
"Yes, many millenniums past and I never have a chance to come back and enjoy the beauty of this land. Anyhow, this place has never changed," Glorfindel smiled to Celeborn and turned his face to Lady Galadriel who stood beside her husband.  
  
"The land has never changed but only the people, " answered Galadriel.  
  
Glorfindel nodded in response with understanding. He sensed the war grew silently somewhere in the east. Even now the shadow had not yet come to this land, but that time should come at last.  
  
Lord Celeborn noticed the trouble face of his friend and signed softly, "Go now and rest, my dear friend, you had a long journey from Imladris, you need rest. We still have plenty of time to talk."  
  
"Haldir, escort Lord Glorfindel to his talan," ordered Galadriel.  
  
Haldir stepped forward and bent his head to his Lord and Lady before he turned his friendly face to Glorfindel, "Follow me, my lord."  
  
************************************  
  
Glorfindel woke up after he had slept some hours. The cause was not from the bed which was a lot comfortable to sleep compared to the bare ground. It was caused by the sweet voice that drifted along the wind. Glorfindel walked out of the room, stood by the edge of his talan, and looked over the place. There was only the light from the silver lamp. Nobody in his eyes was singing but the sweet voice was still being heard.  
  
The curiosity ordered Glorfindel to climb down his talan. When he reached the ground, he halted for a moment to catch which way the voice came from and walked straight to that direction at once.  
  
'It's such a lovely voice, I wonder how beautiful she is,' thought Glorfindel.  
  
The sweet song grew louder and clearer as well as his desire to see this maiden. Glorfindel walked passed the tall mellyrn trees until he reached the small clearing yard surrounded by the shrubs and flower bushes. The Elf maiden was sitting near a small fountain. The golden hair flew along the soft wind. The pink petals fell from the tall trees liked a shower. The love song was singing by the sweet voice, unintentionally touched Glorfindel's heart.  
  
Glorfindel approached nearer. He wanted to hear the sweet song closely but his move alarmed the elf maiden who stopped singing and turned her face at once.  
  
Glorfindel smiled kindly when he saw the beauty of the maiden. The sweet voice matched the sweet face of the young elf. Her eyes were bright blue, full of wonder and joy. Her lips were crimson red, parted a little with surprised to see a stranger entered to her realm.  
  
In the past, Glorfindel had met many graceful maidens, some of them were closed to him but none of them he had selected to share his life with, but he promised to himself that he would never forget them. However, just when he looked at this young maiden, he broke his promise.  
  
In the eyes of the young elf was completely a stranger to her. She felt sure that she never met him before but she couldn't move her eyes from him. The stranger elf was so fair. His smile made his face far beyond handsome. His skin was pale and his keen eyes were deep blue, full of knowledge and wisdom. A tall figure stood proudly on the ground, with the radiant of the Elven lord.  
  
The two elves stared at each other for a long time. No words came through their lips. But one thing grew inside their heart.  
  
Then, the eye contact had broken by Haldir's voice.  
  
"Lermia, are you there?" Haldir called before walking to the yard where the two elves were. "Lord Glorfindel," he bowed to Glorfindel when he noticed the Elven lord. Then, he turned to the young elf, "I'm looking for you, wondering that you must be around, singing."  
  
"Maybe I'm worry too much. But he's never been away this long time." Lermia said with the sweet voice. A smile planted her face and made her very lovely to look at.  
  
"Don't worry, Lermia, I'm sure that before tomorrow afternoon, Laertes will be back from hunting," Haldir smiled, "By the way, Lady Galadriel calls for you, you'd better go and meet her now."  
  
"Thank you, Haldir," answered Lermia.  
  
Lermia turned to look at Lord Glorfindel who was also staring at her. His eyesight was kind and full of some meanings that Lermia didn't quite understand. She smiled back in return before she walked away.  
  
Even she had gone, the shadow of the slender figure was still in Glorfindel's eyes. Her smile and fair face were locked inside his heart.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel, are you alright?" Haldir, who was now standing beside Glorfindel, asked with a funny look.  
  
"I'm fine, Haldir," Glorfindel answered with a smile. But his eyes still fixed on the direction Lermia went away.  
  
Haldir fold his arms and looked where Glorfindel's eyes were, and he understood, "You seem to be interested in Lady Lermia."  
  
"Me?" Glorfindel raised his dark golden brow in surprised. He looked at Haldir who was smiling widely.  
  
"Yes, I see her in your eyes," Haldir said and gave a small sign, "But her eyes may not lay upon any other elf but Laertes. It should be a lot better if you come to Lorien earlier than this." Haldir turned, swiftly walked away and left the Elven lord along with his thought.  
  
************************************  
  
TBC 


	2. Laertes

Disclaimer : I never own Lotr characters.  
  
************************************  
  
A Song in the Wind  
  
Chapter 2 : Laertes  
  
************************************  
  
The Elvish minstrels made the sweet music with the melodious voice of the bards blending into magnificent symphony. Glorfindel enjoyed the sweet music along with the nice conversation with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Moreover, he enjoyed looking at Lady Lermia who was sitting in the middle of the bards and singing with the nice clear voice. It seemed that his heart was drifting along the rhythm and the sweet voice.  
  
A moment later, they heard the voice echoed from below and Lermia stopped her song and stood up at once. She turned her face to the entrance of the hall just in time Haldir walked inside and bowed in front his Lords.  
  
"The hunters are back, my lord," Haldir said and was about to laugh when he noticed Lermia happy face.  
  
With great desire to see her lover, Lermia almost ran to meet him as fast as she could but she still remembered that she was before her Lord and Lady. She turned to Galadriel and was about to ask her permission. Before any word passed her lips, Galadriel smiled back and nodded her head as if she knew so well what Lermia wanted to say. Many days now, she noticed, Lermia's heart was flying to someone, somewhere far in the woods.  
  
When Lermia received her Lady's permission, she ran to the door immediately, leaving Lord Celeborn with his brows knitting.  
  
"I wonder whether you ever acted like this, my lady," said Celeborn and turning his face to see his dear wife. Galadriel did not answer but looked back into his eyes with a sweet smile planted her fair face. Celeborn reached his hand and held his wife's hands close to his heart.  
  
Glorfindel glanced at his friends and smiled, their love never changed. Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian were also a couple that he deeply felt jealous. Even the great sea made a distance but he knew that Elrond never loved Celebrian less. Long years had passed, his friends met their soul mate, only him who was still being alone.  
  
Even now, he finally met an elf maiden who unintentionally enchanted his heart by her voice, but she was not free. By looking how happy she was when her lover was back, she might love him with all her heart.  
  
The more Glorfindel thought, the more he felt a pain growing inside his heart. Only Haldir's voice echoed in his mind, 'I see her in your eyes.'  
  
************************************  
  
Lermia ran down the stair of the tall mellyrn trees. Her golden hair flowed in the wind of her speed. When she finally reached the ground, she did not stop but continued running as fast as her heart fled. Many days without being together, her heart was in pain with the though of him.  
  
At that time, Lermia was not careful enough about her way. She stumbled over the root and was about to fall. Before she hit the ground, she was pulled into familiar strong arms.  
  
"Be careful, my Lermia!" The low voice scolded at her ears but Lermia remembered so well that this is Laertes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lermia said with soft voice, felt hurt to get scold from him. "But I want to meet you as fast as I can. You never leave me alone this long."  
  
Laertes laughed loudly and raised her face by his finger, "Ah, we don't meet each other for many days, let me see your face." Laertes looked dearly at Lermia who smiled sweetly in return. Every time when he looked at her, with her body trembled in his arms, he loved to wash away her nervousness by his kiss.  
  
"You look weary, would you like to eat something before taking rest?" Lermia asked Laertes after he removed his lips from hers.  
  
"I want to eat you." Laertes murmured softly but enough to make Lermia's face turned pink.  
  
"You're always kidding me," Lermia pushed herself away from Laertes and held his hand. "Come, Laertes, before the good fruits are all gone."  
  
Laertes smiled to his lover before letting her lead him the way up to the hall.  
  
************************************  
  
Glorfindel was amazed to see Lermia and a stranger elf entering the hall together. His concern was not who that elf was. It was obvious that this was Laertes, Lermia's lover. But to his wonder was Laertes himself that caught his eyes.  
  
Laertes was fair with long black hair liked a night sky without any star, quite different from other elves in Lorien. He got dark eyes that matched perfectly well with his hair. He was tall and broad. Even he wore a shirt, covered with a tunic, Glorfindel could sense the masculine body under that robes.  
  
And this is Laertes who got Lermia's heart!  
  
Silent jealousy grew inside the Elven lord when he saw Laertes and Lermia being together, holding hands and whispering something to each other without noticing the world around them.  
  
Glorfindel managed to break his eyes from the couple when Haldir questioned him about Imladris. That helped him turned his thought away from them, for a little while.  
  
************************************  
  
Laertes noticed the stranger elf since he entered the hall. He was sure that he never met this elf before. He should be more careful. Everything had been planned, nothing could be changed at all costs.  
  
"Laertes, are you alright? Is that pear too sweet?", asked Lermia with her eyes full of concerns.  
  
Then, Laertes wore his unseen mask, "Nothing, I'm just wondering ... ", He turned to Glorfindel who was talking with Haldir and his brothers, "Lermia, who is he?", he made his voice indifferently but actually, he paid his attention to the answer.  
  
"Lord Glorfindel of Imladris, he will stay here for a while. Haldir told me that he is a best archer and great warrior of Gondolin. The young wardens are so excited to his presence." answered Lermia without noticing the change in Laertes' face.  
  
"You seem to appreciate him too much, my Lermia," Laertes turned his face to Lermia. "I don't like this, your eyes should lay upon me, only me, not other elves!". His voice rose with anger.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear Laertes, I don't mean to . " Lermia's voice shook with fear.  
  
Laertes smiled back kindly and held her hands, "I don't want you to look at other elves. I easily get jealous, as you know. It hurts my heart badly, enough to break my soul and steal my life away,"  
  
"Laertes, if anything make you upset, I won't do," said Lermia.  
  
"Yes, my Lermia," He grinned. His voice stressed on 'my' to warn his lover. He felt sure that Lermia would keep her words except that Elven Lord would interest in Lermia. Laertes swore that he would never let this happened. Lermia was only his possession and he won't fail his plan.  
  
************************************  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you for your kind reviews.  
  
Curedhel : Thank you for your kind comments. I'm glad to know that we fall in love with the same elf. Well, sometime, it's hard for Asian people (like me) to write something in English caused we're afraid of mistakes and errors.  
  
Lady of Legolas : Thank you!! I hope you will enjoy the later chapter as well.  
  
nangoing : I try to update as fast as I can. It's nice to see our dear Glorfindel falling in love.  
  
************************************ 


End file.
